


Auprès du feu

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, No penetration, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Virgil a décidé de suivre un type peu recommandable au milieu de la jungle. Ce dernier compte bien tiré profit de la situation. Jusqu'à la lie.
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Willem Vanderbrueggen
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Auprès du feu

**Author's Note:**

> Basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

La marche l'avait rompu. Aussitôt que Vanderbrueggen décida qu'il était temps de préparer leur campement pour la nuit, Virgil remercia le ciel, car un pas de plus et ses jambes l'auraient probablement lâché. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de toute sa vie.  
Cependant, il n'était pas découragé pour autant. Ils approchaient de leur but, et si les porteurs ne lui inspiraient guère confiance, n'ayant pu échanger le moindre mot avec eux, il considérait Vanderbrueggen comme relativement fiable.  
Enfin, pas assez fiable pour lui confier sa carte, mais suffisamment pour qu'il le conduise à bon port.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il surveilla le sus-nommé qui déposa son lourd sac avec un soupir de soulagement. En dépit de sa musculature assez impressionnante et de sa probable expérience, lui aussi ressentait la fatigue d'une longue journée à crapahuter dans la nature.  
Virgil eut un demi-sourire avant de détourner le regard, frustré par son propre désir de détailler un peu plus longtemps cet individu hors norme qui lui rappelait ces aventuriers de bande-dessinées qu'il lisait quand il était gosse et qui l'avait tant fait rêver.  
L'homme s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui tendit sa flasque en métal. Virgil le dévisagea.  
"Tiens gamin, ça te fera du bien."  
Le jeune irlandais n'était pas exactement certain que boire de l'alcool alors qu'il était déshydraté lui ferait tant de bien que ça, mais son honneur était à défendre, et sa patrie rougirait de le voir refuser. Il accepta donc la flasque, eut une brève pensée à l'idée de poser ses lèvres là où celle de Vanderbrueggen c'étaient probablement posées peu de temps auparavant, et but une gorgée en renversant la tête vivement, s'attendant à la brûlure du liquide.  
Mais bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, il toussa néanmoins et s'attira un rire moqueur de son compagnon. Toutefois, ce n'était pas exactement mauvais, et le liquide installa bientôt une chaleur confortable dans son estomac, lui permettant de se détendre après cette dure journée.  
\- Pour un irlandais, tu tiens pas le choc, déclara Vanderbrueggen en dégainant une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.  
Sur une inspiration, et certainement par défi, Virgil sortit son briquet, et Vanderbrueggen, bien que visiblement surpris, le laissa l'allumer pour lui.  
\- Tu fumes ?, dit-il après avoir tiré une bouffée.  
\- Ça m'arrive, oui.  
Le feu que les deux porteurs avaient aménagé commençait à prendre tournure et Virgil tendit les mains pour capter un peu de chaleur. La nuit fraîchissait de plus en plus et si c'était un soulagement au vue de la canicule de la journée, il devait bien admettre que la couleur brillante du feu avait quelque chose de rassurant au milieu de cette jungle hostile. Cet environnement l'excitait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas encore à son aise, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, et un reste de peur, un reste de ce qu'il avait été avant de s'appeler Virgil O'Hara, l'empêchait de pleinement apprécier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait - ça et la douleur dans ses muscles.  
La proximité de Vanderbrueggen aussi le rendait nerveux. C'était un homme agaçant au possible, mais il désirait s'en faire bien voir. Il aurait aimé, pour commencer, prouver à celui-ci qu'il n'était pas un gamin, mais le désir en soi était puéril.  
Et toutefois, il le voulait tellement qu'il relança la conversation de lui-même.  
\- Le tabac, c'est cher. Alors je n'en achète pas si souvent.  
\- C'est seulement parce que tu ne sais pas à qui t'adresser, susurra Vanderbrueggen avec amusement. Tu crois que je roule sur l'or ? Non, et pourtant je peux te dégotter des cigarettes pour pas cher à peu près n'importe où. Il suffit de savoir où regarder.  
Virgil grimaça devant l'arrogance de l'aventurier. Ce dernier souffla un filet de fumée, les contours de son profil bronzé et couvert de sueur scintillant à la lueur du feu. Il avait un visage viril, avec une mâchoire définitivement carrée, des sourcils noirs et broussailleux, un nez marqué. Mais ce n'était pas un visage totalement désagréable et Virgil se demanda s'il avait du succès avec les femmes malgré son attitude rustre. Certaines femmes aimaient cela. Du moins, d'après les bande-dessinées.  
\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu vas me faire rougir, chuchota Vanderbrueggen avec amusement.  
Virgil rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et, pour se donner une contenance, reprit une gorgée à la flasque qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. A nouveau, il hoqueta, mais moins fort que la fois précédente. La chaleur commença à lui monter aux oreilles, mais il était parfaitement lucide - trop lucide pour se permettre d'oublier le bras de Vanderbrueggen qui touchait presque le sien.  
\- Je pensais pas que vous seriez gêné pour si peu, grogna Virgil pour dissimuler son trouble.  
\- Tu penserais pas à fumer autre chose par hasard ?  
L'irlandais haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais Vanderbrueggen lui prit la flasque avec un sourire - pourquoi ses dents étaient aussi blanches ? Il aurait dû avoir les dents sales, les dents jaunes, il aurait dû être repoussant, et pourtant Virgil lui trouvait des allures clairement romantiques. Comme un héros de romans.  
Vanderbrueggen agita la flasque, constatant qu'il restait encore un peu d'eau de vie à l'intérieur, et il la vida d'un trait. Le mouvement de sa glotte captura l'attention de Virgil un instant, puis il détourna les yeux.  
Il se rendit compte que les porteurs étaient partis.  
\- Ils sont allés chercher de quoi alimenter le feu. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude, souffla Vanderbrueggen en lui tapotant le genou et en s'essuyant les lèvres avec son poignet.  
\- L'habitude de quoi ?, murmura Virgil, la voix rendue rauque par la tension.  
Vanderbrueggen se pencha lentement vers lui avec un sourire narquois et ses doigts lui relevèrent le menton.  
\- A toi de voir petit, qu'est-ce que tu as envie ?  
\- Que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler gamin ou petit, pour commencer, rétorqua Virgil du tac au tac.  
\- Pour ça il va falloir le mériter.  
\- Et comment ?  
Vanderbrueggen écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle.  
\- De ton expérience.  
Virgil ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas aussi énervé qu'il aurait aimé l'être. L'atmosphère était plus taquine que réellement narquoise.  
\- Vous voulez quoi, mon CV ?  
\- Tu as déjà été avec une femme, gamin ?  
Virgil cligna des yeux, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.  
\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?  
Un sourire lascif se dessina sur les lèvres de Vanderbrueggen.  
\- Oh, tu es puceau alors.  
\- Je ne suis pas...qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que...  
\- Si tu l'avais déjà fait, tu t'en serais vanté, le coupa l'aventurier.  
\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, siffla Virgil. Je respecte les femmes avec qui j'ai été, sans doute bien plus que vous.  
\- Et il y a dû en avoir un certain nombre à vouloir te mettre le grappin dessus, avec la belle gueule que tu as, déclara Vanderbrueggen.  
Virgil se sentit absurdement flatté par le compliment. Il chassa, ou du moins tenta d'oublier le frisson de plaisir qui lui avait parcourut l'échine en obtenant un peu du respect de son compagnon si difficile à impressionner.  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement...enfin c'est vrai que les femmes m'apprécient, mais je ne suis pas...  
\- Tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé, c'est ça ?  
\- Seulement si elles correspondent à mes goûts, répondit posément Virgil. Je suis sélectif.  
Les doigts rugueux de Vanderbrueggen lui prirent brusquement le menton :  
\- Seulement avec les femmes ?  
Virgil fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce que l'aventurier voulait dire. Il plongea simplement son regard dans le sien et le découvrit presque fiévreux de convoitise.  
C'était le genre de regard qu'il avait toujours désiré secrètement.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que...  
\- Tais-toi, ordonna simplement Vanderbrueggen.  
Il se pencha encore et envahit l'espace personnel de Virgil. La nervosité de ce dernier atteignit son paroxysme, et pourtant il ne bougea pas, incapable de faire le moindre geste.  
\- Je sais comment tu me regardes, souffla l'aventurier avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Avant que Virgil ait pu réagir, la main de Vanderbrueggen se glissa entre ses genoux, et il n'eut pas la force de résister. L'autre homme le renversa en arrière, à même la poussière pour lui grimper dessus, et si Virgil avait été dans son état normal, il l'aurait repoussé. Il aurait protesté, il se serait débattu.  
Au lieu de ça il agrippa Vanderbrueggen par la nuque et approfondit leur baiser avec hargne, laissant l'aventurier lui malaxer l'entrejambe sans aucune finesse.  
L'aventurier déboutonna le pantalon de Virgil, puis le sien, et sorti son sexe de sa cage de tissu pour venir le frotter à celui de Virgil, encore timidement dissimulé par son sous-vêtement. Vanderbrueggen déplaça le tracé de ses baisers, venant mordiller son oreille, le dessous de sa mâchoire.  
Virgil était en feu. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais il en avait envie.  
Son érection devenait dure. Il voulait le sentir sur lui, le sentir le dominer, et c'est ce qu'il fit. L'aventurier le clouait littéralement au sol en donnant des coups de rein entre les cuisses de Virgil, qui avait écarté naturellement les jambes comme une vulgaire catin.  
Vanderbrueggen haletait contre son oreille. Il haletait et soufflait comme un boeuf mais Virgil n'y prêtait guère attention, lui-même bouleversé par son propre plaisir. La fièvre qui lui montait à la tête lui donnait le tournis. Il voulait jouir, jouir, jouir...  
Il éclata rapidement sous les doigts caresses malhabiles de l'aventurier. Submergé par la honte, il attendit ses sarcasmes, mais Vanderbrueggen ne dit rien, continuant de se toucher.  
Soudain il s'adressa à lui, mais Virgil n'était pas attentif.  
\- Tu veux la prendre dans ta bouche ?  
Virgil cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de tirer un sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les doigts de l'aventurier caressèrent ses lèvres et il sentit un tressaillement ranimer quelque peu son pénis redevenu flasque après l'orgasme.  
\- Ta jolie petite bouche d'irlandais, chuchota Vanderbrueggen en glissant son index contre sa langue.  
Par réflexe, Virgil referma ses lèvres et suçota le doigt. Il avait le goût de fer.  
\- Ce que tu me donnerais envie de te faire, gamin, susurra l'aventurier en l'observant avec une étincelle dans le regard.  
Il poursuivit sa masturbation, et après plusieurs minutes, il éjacula enfin, dans un râle.  
\- Bordeeeeel, gronda l'aventurier, avant de rouler sur le côté et de se rhabiller.  
Virgil resta allongé là, à contempler les étoiles, l'esprit embrumé. Puis il perçut des bruits provenant de la forêt : les porteurs revenaient.  
Il se redressa immédiatement et se rhabilla.  
\- Je vais dormir, bougonna Vanderbrueggen en se levant pour s'éloigner.  
Virgil ne dit rien, pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire. Il baissa les yeux sur le mégot écrasé sur le sol, puis décida de ne pas trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il verrait demain.  
Demain serait un autre jour, très différent.


End file.
